Fang the Red Nose Mutant
by VampireFairy13
Summary: The Flock are flying to Dr. Martinez's house for the holidays when they run into someone unexpected. Or sould I say run over? R&R please! One shot.


**This is a one shot that I thought up randomly, ignoring my teacher talking about something no one really cares about. So here it goes…**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

We were flying through the skies on a chilly December. I think it was the 24th or something last time I checked. When you're on the run you don't really have a chance to keep track.

We were headed to Mom's quickly to wish celebrate Christmas before leaving again before the Itex catches up with us.

The bitter wind whipped at our faces that were numb an hour ago. Snow fell all around us making me glad that Nudge dragged us all shopping for winter coats. I still don't see how it could take and hour and a half to find a winter coat for each of us. It was pure torture.

As we flew it was obvious the younger ones were in the holiday mood singing Frosty the snow man and then Iggy singing his version of Deck the Halls-it involved burning down the School- which had us cracking up on the end and even had Fang smiling.

Angel flew closer to me and asked, "How much farther are we Max? I want to get there before Santa stops by. I want to see Rudolf."

I smiled at her. "Of Course sweetie. We should be there in an hour or so."

Angle smiled back at me before flying off to Nudge and starting a game of tag with Gazzy and Iggy as well. That left Fang and I on our own watching as the kids played.

"Do you really believe in Santa Max?" Fang asked me swooping low moving his wings at the same time with mine.

"In the world we live in anything's possible. It's even possible one of us gets run over by Rudolf tonight while Santa heads to make kids days."

Fang smirked.

We flew on until I heard the faint sounds of bells. "Do you hear that?" I pulled my eye brows together in concentration.

"Yep, I hear it too," Iggy said.

"Do you think it's Santa?!" Nudge squealed. In the distance something red glowed from a cloud up ahead.

"Um…" I heard a quiet oof as I turn to see hooves, red light, and Fang falling too fast. I dive after him pouring on the super speed. I flew underneath him and caught him but not with out a struggle. God, what has this boy been eating lately?

"MAX!" I looked up when I heard the girls scream fearing the worst-flyboys-only to see them smiling mixed with worry for Fang. When I looked past them, I saw a red sleigh being towed by 7 reindeers.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! And sorry to the dark one." A loud voice boomed as it faded into the night.

Wow, who knew, Santa was real. I was nearly to the Flock when I thought of something else; Fang got run over by Rudolf, while flying. I laughed once getting looks from the flock I just shake my head.

"Ohmigosh! That was Santa! Angel said he was thinking that we were on the nice list and that we'd have gifts when we get to your Mom's and Ella's house! And Rudolf's sorry for hitting Fang." Nudge laughed. "That's funny thinking that Fang got run over by a reindeer. This is just like that song 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'. What do you think the elves look like? There's got to be elves if there's Santa. Iggy and Gazzy wouldn't make bad elves they know how to build things right? But then all the kids would get bombs and that wouldn't be good. Fang could be Santa but then he might have to dye his hair white. That would look weird. Max, you could be Mrs. Claus! Then Angel and I could be reindeer and Total could be Rudolf! Then we could get carrots and Fang could get cookies. Do you think your Mom's made her cookies? They are sooo good! I wonder if she'll have some left when we get there…?"

"Nudge!" We all yelled. Thankfully she didn't continue. God that did that girl ever have a motor mouth!

Fang moved in my arms making my hold on him slip and I lost a little altitude before regaining it. "I think you need to hold back on some dessert rat," I joked. Fang just opened his eyes and rolled them.

"You can let me go now," he said.

"Okay, if you say so…" And I did. I let him go. He fell a couple feet before snapping his wings out-so dark and powerful…no bad Max. He came back to our height and glared at me.

"I didn't mean it literally," he muttered and I just shrugged smiling.

"Come on guys, let's head on down, I think we're here."

Nudge and Angel squealed and Iggy and Gazzy cheered. Fang just looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

"You got run over by Rudolf," I replied.

He scowled before following the Flock down with me close behind.

We land in Mom's back yard. I walked up to the door and knocked, really loud. When I got no response, I knocked again. Finally Ella opened the door. "We don't want what you're selling," she mumbled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" We yelled. Ella's eyes widened before she smiled.

She turned briefly and shouted, "Mom! Max and the rest of the Flock are here!" The floor creaked as Mom moved lazily across the floor and down the stairs.

As soon as she caught sight of us she smiled broadly. "Max! Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel! What a pleasant surprise! Come sit in the living room."

We did.

"I thought it would be nice if we stopped by before continuing with the whole 'Saving the World' thing. We would have been here sooner but… we had a little run in with Santa." I explained.

The Flock smiled while Fang scowled.

"What kind of run in?" Mom asked.

"Fang got run over by Rudolf," Iggy snickered.

Mom and Ella were speechless. Then Ella found her voice, "So Santa does exists?"

"Why does everyone ask that question?" I muttered. Mom smiled at me before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"So what happened?" Ella asked and you can probably guess who told her the story. You got it, Nudge.

Half way through Mom returned with a plate full of cookies.

"Cookies!" I exclaimed jumping up and running to Mom and her cookies. Taking five at once.

"Max! Don't eat all the cookies!" Gazzy whined jumping up as well closely followed by the rest of the Flock. I squeezed my way out of the mob my cookies still intact. I sit on the couch and watch my family all together, all safe, and all happy.

What more could and adolescent bird kid want for Christmas. In the background of this happy scene was Santa's sleigh bells and a hearty laugh.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. What do ya think? Review!**


End file.
